Naruto: The pain we suffer alone
by IrukaUmino
Summary: Naruto has become the Hokage and defeated most of the Akatski, except for Deidra and an elder Kisame. Deidra has also formed another Akatski. Can Naruto defeat the new enemy's?
1. The new Akatski

Naruto: The Pain We Suffer Alone

It has been ten years since Sasuke died in a final battle with Naruto. Naruto was now the hokage. His dream came true. The Akatski were defeated, and Naruto was married to Sakura. Iruka was with Anko. Kiba was with Hinata and now Shikamaru with Temari.

Naruto was starring out the window in the hokage office. Naruto was adopted by Iruka and Naruto started treating him more like father. But the only thing that was bad was Deidra was still around starting a new Akatski. Deidra was tougher now and has tortured Naruto plenty. Naruto's goal was to kill him and destroy the body.

The new Akatski consisted of , Sasukes son, a byakugan user, a dog trainer, a mini me Deidra, and a missing nin, Kisame the second surviving member now in his early 50's. Naruto despised them as much as Orochimaru.

Sakura came in the room and said in a quiet tone, "Thinking again, eh?"

"Yeah and I need to kill Deidra, and I don't know how, but I think I need to get a few old friends to kill him." Naruto said in a thoughtful tone. Naruto's voice was deeper now.

"What old friends, oh no you don't mean…" Sakura paused. "Yes, I mean what's left of the rookie nine, and a few teachers." Naruto said, deep in thought.

"Naruto, I think you're on to something but who will fill in the place As hokage?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her with a smile she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Oh no, you don't mean me…" Sakura said a little scared. "Yes, I mean you, you've got the will of any hokage and the power of Tsunade, the fifth hokage." Naruto said, meaning it. "Oh okay but only for the sake of the village." Sakura said. "Thanks, I will be back." Naruto said. " "Bye" Sakura said.

And Naruto went off.

Naruto walked out of the office and stopped to see Konohamaru. "Hey Konohamaru , what's up." Naruto asked. "Oh, nothing, I was just came here to see you. It is something important though…" Konohamaru stated. "What is it?" Naruto asked. " It's… It's The Akatski… They have another member… He can control water and air." Konohamaru said. "Okay thanks for the info, Konoha." Naruto said and walked away. While Konohamaru's form changed to the sickly form of Deidra. " Hahahahhahaha, now Naruto will suffer!" Deidra cackled. And hen he walked into the hokage office.


	2. Art is a BANG

ART IS A BANG

Deidra walked into the Hokage office. He put some clay into his hand and it came out an explosive bomb. It blew up the door. "What the Heck?" Sakura screamed. "Be quiet little painting it will be over soon enough!" Deidra cackled.

"Deidra you're going down!" Sakura screamed. Deidra preformed hand signs and then three clones of him popped up. Sakura made chakra go to her pointer finger. "I know that technique, that's one the fifth used…" Deidra sighed.

"One finger is all I need to crush you're skull, Deidra!" Sakura claimed.

"Is that so, Sakura dear? Well go ahead and try it!" Deidra challenged her. Sakura ran up and flicked the middle Deidra in the head. It exploded right as she touched his head.

Sakura landed on the ground panting. A dribble of blood purged down her mouth. "Ooh that was close but not to close enough for comfort, HAHAHAHA!" Deidra laughed maniacally. The second Deidra came up and grabbed Sakura by the neck, and then exploded. Sakura went flying back and hit the desk.

Sakura coughed a little blood. She wiped it off. "Think that will stop me?"

Sakura challenged. "Not today Sakura" She heard Naruto's voice. "Naruto ?" Sakura asked. Naruto came behind Deidra and karate chopped his neck. Deidra coughed some blood, and the out of his hand mouth, little clay flying birds came flying out.

Naruto threw kunai at his little contraptions, and then they exploded. "Darn it, Naruto can't we take this out side?" Deidra asked. "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto screamed. He punched Deidra out the window.

Naruto jumped down with him.

Sakura store in awe, she for got how powerful her hubby really was.

The two blonds were quarreling in the air, punching stabbing and kicking.

Then out of nowhere a clay bird flew with what looked like an elder Kisame.

Deidra jumped on.

Naruto attempted to follow, but then he realized that he was in the air. Then Akamaru came and Naruto landed on him. Akamaru was an old dog now but still a big fighter. "Darn It, they got away!" Kiba sighed. "Big K what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned. "Helping you, now c'mon their getting away!" Kiba replied.

"Okay old friend." Naruto replied. And then they ran off.


	3. Deidra's tricks never get old

OLD MAN KAKASHI

Kiba and Naruto purged on. "Darn it!" Naruto cried "We lost them!"

"We need to get the others!" Kiba said. "Yeah we could use the help." Naruto replied. "Kiba go get Lee and Shikamaru, And I'll get some others," Naruto said.

"Right!" Kiba said. Kiba ran off into the village. The sun was setting. It was kind of peaceful. Then Naruto headed to a house of a friend.

***

Naruto knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Naruto heard the familiar voice. "It's me Naruto." Naruto replied. Kakashi opened the door. "What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "I need you're help, please." Naruto asked.

Kakashi paused. Then he spoke "Yes, what is it?" "I need you to join my search for Deidra." Naruto said more seriously. "O.K. but who else is coming with?" Kakashi inquired. "I'm thinking Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Gaara, Iruka, Ino, and Sakura." Naruto said. "Why all the backup?" Kakashi asked. "With Deidra you can never be too careful." Naruto stated.

"HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHA! You think you can get rid of me that easily?" Deidra popped from nowhere asking. "Deidra how pleasant how would you like to die today?" Kakashi asked? "Deidra how dare you come into the village after what you did to my wife!" Naruto asked.

"Oh I dare, and you'll be hurting a lot more after this!" Deidra said mockingly. Lighting started to go around Kakashi's hand. "LIGHTNING BLADE!" Kakashi screamed. and then at lightning speed Kakashi hit Deidra with it.

The Deidra exploded and Kakashi fell to the ground. A cut formed on his right arm, it started to bleed. Then Naruto was getting angry, he took out a scroll, bit his thumb so it bled, and ran his thumb down the scroll. "SOMMONING JUTSU!" Naruto screamed. Then A giant frog came out of the ground.

"Hey Gamakitchi, long time no see!" Naruto said. The little frog Naruto once new was now huge. "Hey Naruto, This guy giving you trouble?" Gamakitchi asked. "More like the whole village trouble!" Naruto said spitting in the real Deidra's path.

"I'll get rid of him for you, Naruto!" The frog said.

"Toad Blade Cut!" Gamakitchi screamed. "HAHAHAHA, I laugh at your pitiful efforts!" Deidra cackled. "Not for long!" Naruto grinned. The Toads' blade landed on Deidra.

The clone exploded bigger than the other ones, making a mushroom cloud. Naruto coughed some blood, he wiped it off like it was nothing. Kakashi's arm bled some more. Naruto Shouted "Rasengan!" A sky blue orb was in Naruto's hand and he was controlling it, he had the power of a god in his hand.

Naruto ran forward and slammed the orb into Deidra's chest. Blood splattered every where. Naruto's hand went right through him.

But something was different. Deidra's blood smelled of clay. "Kakashi, get down!" Naruto screamed

They both dove down while the clone exploded. "EAT THIS!" Deidra screamed. "Those were all clones as you can tell, but this is the real me!" Deidra screamed. Little bee's came out of Deidra's hands and were made of clay.

Naruto used the signs for shadow clone jutsu and a million clones of himself deflected Old man Kakashi and himself. The clones were dying 100 a second. "Hmm, you like my killer bee swarm?" Deidra asked and then all the clay bees exploded.

When the smoke was gone, Deidra was gone too. "Darn it!" Naruto Cried. "Well that was fun well…I should be going to bed now bye!" Kakashi smiled and waved, and walked inside. "Man that guy is sweet!" Naruto said. Then he headed for home.


	4. Diedra's Plan

Deidra's Plan

At Deidra's hide out, Kisame started a fire. "Fool, you should have a more planned out plan." The older Kisame said discusted with Deidra's plan.

"Don't worry, I have a more basic plan too," Deidra said calmly. "Through all my years with you since Itachi died, this is your most bewildering plan, Deidra!" Kisame hissed.

"Don't worry old friend, you'll figure out soon enough that my plan has more thought to it than you think, Kisame." Deidra said. ,"Oh if you say so, Deidra." Kisame said. Just then a dog came bounding up, "Woah, there Rex." A man with a spiky hair due came up. "Rykun, why do you bother us with your infernal dog!" Deidra sighed.

Rykun was the missing nin of the Inuzuka clan. "Sorry, Deidra-Sama!" Rykun stated, then ran off after his dog. "That kid you have, is he really Sasuke's

Son?" Kisame questioned. "Yes he is, and the boy was a name, Lightning's his name." Deidra said.

"Well, if "Lightning" is avenging his father, then he's practicing pretty good to do so." Kisame stated. "Yes, his very good at his skills, he already knows Chidori 1000 birds." Deidra said happily. "What?" Kisame said amazed. "Yes, in fact, he's mastered it along with the mangyekyo sharingan!" Deidra said proud.

"Well, I didn't know that." Kisame said.

"Yes, you did know, you just forgot…" Deidra said in a laughing manner. "Well, I'm not letting my age get to me." Kisame said. ,"Of coarse not." Deidra laughed. "Stop, I can still am pretty swift with a blade." Kisame said slyly. "Well, I'm not going to deny that." Deidra said. "You got that darned right."

"I will kill Naruto though, and the others," Deidra cackled. "Yes, that we shall do." Kisame laughed. Then laughter filled the cave.


	5. Deidara VS Naruto

Deidra V.S. Naruto

Naruto headed home. "Deidra has gotten tougher since last time," Naruto said. "I would not be surprised if that scoundrel tries to destroy the Leaf." Naruto heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Rock Lee!" Naruto screamed and waved his hand.

"This guy was the hardest, to find." Said Kiba. "I didn't expect him to be at the grave stone of Might Guy…" At that second Lee had an uncomfortable look on his face, then he screamed "GUY SENSEI!!!!!!!!" and then he ran off.

"Well, there goes member of our team…" Naruto said. "Who did you get, Naruto?" Kiba inquired. "I got Kakashi sensei." Naruto said. "You got old man Kakashi?" Kiba asked. "Yeah, I got him." Naruto said. "Wow, and I mean Wow!" Kiba said.

Naruto heard something explode. He looked toward the Hokage office. There was smoke coming out of it. Naruto ran as fast as he could to see what, was a matter. At the Hokage office Naruto saw Sakura laying on the floor bleeding.

"Well, Well, Well, I guess beauty does attract the…beast." Deidra said. Naruto kicked him in the chest hard. Deidra threw a bomb at Naruto. Naruto threw a kunai at it. The bomb exploded. Naruto covered his head, then, started punching Deidra uncontrollably. "Die, Deidra!" Naruto screamed. He preformed hand signs, and then three clones of Naruto came in a puff of smoke.

Deidra coughed a little blood, but he shrugged it off. "So, it looks like you're angry." Deidra said perfectly calm. One red tail formed behind Naruto. Naruto kicked Deidra in the air and screamed, "Nar-U-To Uz-U-Ma-Ki Barrage!" then two shadow clones kicked Deidra on the ground and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A dribble of blood went down Deidra's lip. "HEHEHEHEH you think that will stop me?" Deidra cackled. "No, not really but it will slow you down for a second!" Naruto said. Deidra preformed hand signs, then shouted "Explosive swarm!" out of Deidra's mouths on his hands, clay bees flew out and exploded on Naruto. "Ack, stop this madness Deidra!" Naruto screamed.

"Why would I stop the madness, Chaos rules," Deidra screamed.

Naruto shook his head, "That's not the way to go ,Deidra, the day I became hokage, I swore an oath, an oath that I will protect the village with all my power, and I will do so till I DIE!" Naruto said. Deidra stood in shock, _He's that determined to protect the hidden Leaf?_ Deidra thought.

"Naruto…You are really that…determined?" Deidra asked. "You bet, fiend, until I die you've got a death wish!" Naruto said. Deidra laughed and sprouted a sinister grin. "You think that will make me back down, cause it won't!" Deidra laughed.

Naruto started using the first step of rasengan. Then, a blue orb was in his hand "RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as he ran up and smashed the orb into Deidra's chest. Deidra flew back and smashed out the window. His flying clay bird caught him though, and Deidra came back up to fight. Deidara started to throw bombs then he made to clay clones, made them explode, then, Deidara was gone.

"Sakura, I need to get you to a hospital." Naruto said as he picked her up and brought her to Tsunade's house. "Can you heal her?" Naruto asked. "Yes…I will keep her in safe guard too…" Tsunade said. "Okay, I'll be back latter, Tsunade-sama.." Naruto replied. "Okay, take care…" Tsunade said then she took out a bottle of sake' and drank it.


	6. Lightning's First Attack

Naruto's Determination

Sakura awoke in the lounge room of the Hokage's house. Naruto was sitting in the chair reading a scroll. "What're you doing up you have to rest." Naruto said to Sakura without looking. "What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Deidra happened." Naruto said still without looking at her. "Why did he want to get me?" Sakura asked. "Hostage situation…In other words black mail…" Naruto said drinking a cup of coffee.

"A…a hostage," Sakura asked frightened. "Yeah… but don't worry you're to beautiful to be a hostage." Naruto said with a grin. Sakura lightly punched Naruto's arm. "Please stop…I'm thinking…" Naruto said. Sakura understood.

Naruto stretched, and then put on his jacket. I'm going to see Kiba and Iruka at Ichiraku's, don't worry I've got 100 anbu surrounding the place… and Ino's here to keep you company…" Naruto said.

"See you later, Sakura." Naruto said as he walked out the door. Sakura didn't even have a chance to say a simple "good bye". Then Ino came in the room with some Sake' and said "Ready to party?" Sakura was happier now

Because her best friend was here and she had sake'.

At the ramen shop Naruto, Kiba, and Iruka sat down slurping ramen.

"So you think Deidara is up to the scheme to destroy the village?" Iruka asked.

"Positive…" Naruto said. "Um…I was there when Deidara attacked…He's a lot stronger than before…" Kiba said. "I bet Naruto and the other students I mean kids…I mean adults can defeat him no problem." Iruka said making the subject a bit brighter.

"Oh It's not that easy…" Naruto heard Deidara's psychotic voice. Behold Lightning Last of the Uchiha, Rykun the missing nin of the Inuzuka clan, tsukene the last generation of Byakugan, and Deidra my Daughter!" Deidara said with pride.

"So, those are the brats you teach now, a days." Naruto said with disgust.

"Mehehehheh, you think were that bad eh, well check out this…" Rykun stated. "Enough, this is Lightning's fight!" Deidara shouted. And with out hesitating they all disappeared along with Deidara.

"So you're Sasuke's son?" Naruto asked. Lightning nodded as a reply. "You killed my father…" Lightning stated. "I didn't mean to, I swear!" Naruto shouted. "You killed my father!" Lightning screamed as he took out his father's old sword. Lightning cut Naruto in the stomach so fast Naruto couldn't react.

Blood fell to the ground but it wasn't Naruto's blood. It was Iruka who took the cut. "Iruka!" Naruto shouted. A dribble of blood fell down Iruka's mouth. "Kiba, get Iruka out of here." Naruto said. Kiba nodded and went off with Iruka. "You killed my father!!!" Lightning screamed! Naruto felt a little cautious now.

To Be Continued


	7. Hostages

Fear

Ino and Sakura were having a jolly good time until they heard cries of pain. They saw blood fly up on the window. Ino looked petrified when they heard explosions. They heard more screams and splats of blood. Ino heard a knock on the door; she grabbed a wood board and opened it.

Kiba came in with an Iruka wailing in pain. "What the Heck?" Ino questioned. "Lock the doors windows everything!" Kiba screamed. Ino went right to it. Sakura looked at Iruka she started to heal him. "Iruka, what happened?" Sakura asked. "Lightning…Sasuke's son…" Iruka said then some blood came out of his mouth.

"Can you heal him?" Kiba asked. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Sakura said while healing him. Ino walked back in the room, and threw up. "What happened?" Sakura asked. "A head just splattered on the window…" Ino said.

Then the wall exploded. "Ahahahahaha, so the famous kunoichi Skaura and Ino struggling to heal a dying man, you should have let him DIE!" Deidara cackled. "You twisted little…" Kiba said and then started cussing. "Ooh, quite the temper we have, don't we Deidara said waving his index finger.

Deidara laughed and said "I'll show you what it is to FEAR!"

He grabbed a dying Anbu and had a kunai by his neck "Now, tell me, where are the hidden scrolls?" Deidara questioned.

"Lightning, I did not Kill your father!" Naruto screamed while dodging a punch. "You killed my father, my father always new you'd be the death of him!"

Lightning screamed. Lightning swung his blade at Naruto's rib cage. It hit and then the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The real Naruto came out of the sky with rasengan. "Oh so you're using the infamous rasengan?" Lightning said. Naruto slammed the blue orb into Lightning's chest. Lightning went flying back and hit the ramen shop's side.

Lightning got up and screamed Chidori 1,000 Birds!" Naruto say the electric orb in the power of Lightning. It slammed into Naruto's chest, Naruto caughed blood. "So you know your father's technique." Naruto said.

Naruto bit his thumb till it bled, took out a scroll, and wiped his bleeding thumb down the scroll. "Summoning Jutsu: Gamakitchi!" Naruto screamed. And then Gamakithci came down and said "Naruto… again you summon me?" "Yes, this guy needs to be hurt!" Naruto said. The Toad replied, "Okay…Toad Blade Cut!" Lightning looked up in terror as the blade was about to kill him.

"Tell me! Where's the hidden scrolls!" Deidara screamed. "Never! " Sakura said. Then Deidara slit the anbu's throat, blood gushed out every where.

"So you like to play it rough eh, well I will kill you if I have to!" Deidara said "I'll go through all the anbu if I have to!" Sakura started to worry.

When the blade fell onto Lightning, the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then the real Lightning was behind Naruto and had his sword ready to slit Naruto's throat.

To Be Continued


	8. Deidara's evil doings

The Sacrifice!

Deidara was now had Ino with a sword to her neck. Ino was crying. "Do we have an agreement yet?" inquired Deidara asked. "No…I will crush you." Sakura screamed. "Oh Ho, you're a feisty on aren't you, Sakura dear?" Deidara asked. He threw little clay spiders all over. "Don't detonate them!" Sakura cried.

"Show me the scrolls then!" Deidara said perfectly calm with a sly smile.

"No answer eh? Then I make you watch me torture your friend then, hm?" Deidara laughed. He placed a string of paper bombs around Sakura's body. "One move and you die, Sakura, eh?" Deidara cackled. He put the kunai to Ino's race and started to slowly peel the blade down Ino's skin. She started to bleed. She cried out in pain. Sakura was about to throw up.

"Naruto, show me the scroll to make my father come back!" Lightning said. Naruto spit at his feet. Lightning hardened his grip and put the sword closer to Naruto's neck. Naruto preformed the hand sign for multi- shadow clone jutsu. Just then 10 clones popped out of nowhere. Lightning chuckled "You're pitiful clones do not worry me." Naruto stabbed Lightning's stomach with a kunai, and ripped up.

"Agh, I will kill you!" Lightning screamed. Naruto ran out of his grip and threw a paper bomb at Lightning's feet. It exploded and sent Lightning flying into a store. Lightning came running out with the mangyekyo sharningan in his eyes and chidori at his hand.

He ran up to Naruto and slammed it in to his stomach then, the Naruto exploded in a puff of smoke. "Darn it!" Lightning said. Naruto came behind him with the legendary sword The Toad Blade. He placed it at his neck and said "It's Over!"

Sakura started crying too, Ino was bleeding all over. "Alright, I'll show you where the scroll is!" Sakura cried. Ino caughed some blood. "Ahahahaha, I'll let you heal your friend first…" Deidara cackled. Sakura healed Ino, and then went down stairs. And then Sakura punched Deidara in the face. His nose started bleeding.

"You tricky witch," Deidara snorted "I'll kill you!" he replied, then elbowed Sakura In the nose.

To Be Continued


	9. Rematch

The Struggle

Naruto was about to slit Lightning's throat, when he disappeared, and Deidara's sickly form came to replace it. "Ready to die," Deidara asked. "Not in a million years." Naruto screamed. Naruto punched Deidara under the chin. Deidara came flying back down and pounded Naruto in the nose. Naruto struggled and then came back up. "Killer Bee Swarm," Deidara screamed. A million clay bees flew out of his mouths on his hands.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto screamed. The clones threw shurikans at the little bees. Deidara teleported behind Naruto, placed a paper bomb behind him and did a back flip to get away from the explosion. Naruto fell to the ground; blood started pouring out of his mouth. Naruto ran up to Deidra and punched Deidara's stomach; it exploded leaving a puff of smoke. In the smoke another Deidara came behind Naruto, held him up by the neck and exploded. Naruto came flying backward; another clone went behind him while he was in the air, punched his back and exploded.

Naruto's clothes were all cut up. Naruto's bleeding increased. Naruto was more determined than ever to defeat Deidara. Deidara came flying down with a sword in his hand, ready to stab, but Naruto rolled out of the way. Deidara pulled the sword out of the ground and tried to stab Naruto once more, but Naruto used both feet and kicked him high in the air. Deidara came flying back down and stabbed the ground.

"So you like to play games eh?" Deidara asked. "Yeah and one thing…" Naruto said. "What," Deidara replied. "Go to Heck!" Naruto screamed as punched Deidara's stomach. Deidara threw out some spider bombs. "3…2…1…Detonate!" Deidara screamed. They exploded and the Naruto clone disappeared. "What?" Deidara questioned himself. "Behind you," Naruto screamed, and Naruto stabbed the Deidara through the chest with the Toad Blade. Deidara coughed some blood then, it exploded. Naruto new there were no more left so he ran to the Hokage's Headquarters. "Darn It I left Sakura alone!" Naruto ran even faster now.

"Do you think he'll keep his guard down for long?" asked the real Deidara. "No not for long but it will give us time to make our move." Deidara replied. And then they ran off.

To Be Continued


	10. Massacre

A Second Attack

Naruto ran back toward the Hokage's headquarters. Naruto Ran faster, faster, and then he stood in shock; it was in flames. "Oh. My. God," Naruto said softly. When he got there he was in shock to see all 100 of the anbu were massacred. "Darn it those were my best anbu." Naruto swore. He opened the door to see a bleeding Sakura and Ino on the ground; and Kiba with Iruka on the ground lying in pain.

Naruto punched the wall and said, "This was a trap!" He ran back out the door and on top of the Hokage's headquarters to see a massacre going on. He saw the new Akatski destroying everything. Rykun was riding Rex and was throwing kunai every where. Naruto jumped off the top and landed with a thump. He ran towards the battle. At the corner of his eye, Naruto could see Kakashi gaining on him.

Naruto saw lightning beheading someone. "That tears it!" Naruto said. He took out the toad blade and was about to strike Lightning's head, when their blades met. "So you've returned eh?" Lightning snickered. "Yeah, to kill you," Naruto laughed. Naruto jumped backwards and brought his blade down to strike." Lightning turned around and the two blades struck again. Lightning swung his blade in a 360 circle. Naruto dodged by ducking.

Just then, Deidara came flying out of the sky throwing spider bombs every where. Deidara detonated them and Naruto and Lightning both flew backwards. "Lightning get out of here," Deidara commanded. Lightning ran off. "Deidara, you are going to die here!" Naruto screamed. "Not a wise choice, because I've got bombs surrounding the Hokage palace and bombs on you're friends and family ready to detonate," Deidara laughed.

Naruto stabbed Deidara in the hand. The hand ate it and it came out a bomb. Deidara threw it at a dying gennin, the body exploded. Deidara laughed and cackled "You no Naruto, you can prevent this if, you give me the scrolls!"

"Never," Naruto screamed. Naruto kicked Deidara in the stomach, Deidara coughed some blood. Deidara had a furious look on his face. Then Deidara used a combo of two punches and a kick.

Naruto fell down a little blood dribbling down his mouth. "I will never give in!" Naruto screamed. "Oh really," Deidara laughed. Deidara stomped on Naruto's stomach and then Naruto coughed blood. Naruto got up and preformed the hand signs for Shadow Clone Jutsu, 10 clones popped up, ready to attack. Deidara screamed "bird's barrage!" a million little bombs came out of Deidara's hands. Deidara detonated them. The clones fell back and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Deidara looked down at Naruto. Then Naruto screamed "Rasenshurikan!" A blue orb in the shape of a shurikan slammed into Deidara. And then the clone exploded. Nothing else happened, Naruto new the terror was done for the night, until the real Deidara stood in front of Naruto.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here, a dying Hokage." Deidara cackled.

To Be Continued


	11. The Next Day

The Next Day

Naruto was sleeping on the couch. He was too helplessly beaten up to walk up to the bed. Naruto awoke too a cry of horror. Naruto looked out the window. Blood was every where. Naruto screamed "Deidara, I will kill you if it means the death of me!"

Naruto started to sob. "Why the heck can't I kill him," He screamed. He jumped over the rail, and landed on the ground running. He ran past the gore, the crying people and then punched a store's side, the side shattered. Naruto started running again. He ran past the ramen shop; and the Hokage faces.

Naruto cried harder when he saw a dead family inside a house. He clenched his fist and screamed. He started running through foliage. He saw a bird flying by him, he threw a kunai at it. It went right through the stomach; Naruto heard the bird's cries of pain, blood squirted every where in the air.

Naruto then saw something he'd never thought he'd see again. Training ground three. He walked up and saw the three stumps. Then he stopped crying and screamed "Deidara!"

Sakura woke up and looked around and saw all the blood and gore. She got up and swore. She went downstairs to the hospital. She saw dying people every where. She started to heal them 1 by 1. She saw a crying mother "What's a matter miss," she asked. "Miss Uzumaki, my whole family is dead except for me.

She patted the lady on the back. She saw a familiar figure in a hospital. It was Ino, "What happened?" Sakura asked Ino. "I think I fell down your stairs when Deidara got mad…" Ino replied. "Oh no, well I'll heal you" Sakura replied.

Sakura started healing Ino.

When the healing process was done Ino helped help others. "Sakura?" Ino asked. "What?" Sakura replied. "I think I…well I'll tell you later!" Ino said.

Sakura was bewildered to here her best friend say that, but they continued healing.

Naruto stopped back at Kakashi's house. "Yo, what's up?" Kakashi asked.

"I've been wondering; when is the team going to come back?" Naruto asked. "What "team"," Kakashi asked. "Squad 7, I've decided that were putting squad 7 back together." Naruto said. "Hm, who's the leader?" Kakashi asked. "We all are; we are all equals now." Naruto stated. "True, but what's the main goal?" Kakashi asked. "WE bring down the Akatski once and for all!" Naruto said.

Kakashi smacked his head, "I had a feeling you'd say that."

At the cavern of the Akatski, "Deidara, this is the best plan ever!" Kisame said. "I know isn't it brilliant." Deidara sighed. "Yes in fact I think it might work." Kisame stated. "It will work and the thing is Sasuke Uchiha will make a return."

Deidara started a fire and then threw a bomb at the last anbu of the 100 guarding. The spider bomb went on top of the persons face and then exploded. Blood went every where and then laughter filled the cavern.


	12. Return

Return

Deidara walked out of the Akatski cave, "It's a beautiful day, hm." Deidara sighed. "It is such a work of art…to bad I'm going to have to destroy it, hm?" Deidara laughed. Kisame said as he walked out, "Preparations are complete Deidara." "Good, time to get Sasori-sama back, hm!" Deidara cackled.

Deidara walked back in the cave. He preformed multiple hand signs. Then Tetsune, the byakugan user, started to shrivel up into the form of the puppet that Sasori hides under. "Deidara, what took so long, you know I hate waiting," Sasori said in a deep voice. "Sorry, Sasori-sama we had some business…" Deidara sighed.

"With what," Sasori asked. "The death of Naruto the Hokage, hm," Deidara said. Sasori replied be almost hitting Deidara in the head with his tail.

"Deidara, you are now the leader of the Akatski?" Sasori asked. "Yes, I was the only one left, besides old man Kisame, hm" Deidara cackled. "Why don't we get rid of Kisame after words?" Sasori asked. "Yes, that would be fine." Then laughter filled the cavern.

Deidara walked out the cave and went towards the village. He made a clay bird bomb and made it bigger. He jumped on it. And, went toward the village; when he saw an orange flash behind him. It stabbed him in the back. Deidara coughed blood. "Naruto, you came back to fight, hm?" Deidara asked while wiping away blood. "I'll kill you!" Naruto screamed. "Yeah, you go ahead and try, hm." Deidara cackled.

Deidara preformed hand signs, and then slammed his palm on the ground. "Be hold, the demon blade." Deidara screamed. A blade with blood of Deidara's on it. "It needs the blood of the one who summons to work, hm." Deidara laughed. Naruto pulled out the toad blade. They clanged the two swords together.

"You're pretty good, Deidara, but not good enough!" Naruto screamed. He stabbed the Toad Blade into Deidara's stomach, the Deidara clone exploded. Naruto flew backwards. Deidara kicked his stomach. Naruto got up, and the started fighting. Deidara swung his sword in a 360 circle; Naruto jumped over it and then brought the blade down on his shoulder.

Deidara laughed as it blew up. The real Deidara came behind him and swung his sword in Naruto's back. "Ack, I will kill you," The clone said while bursting in clouds. Naruto came in front of him and started swishing his sword every where. Deidara laughed and threw his sword at a tree. "Huh? Why are you doing that Deidara?" Naruto asked mockingly.

"I did that because I move lighter on my feet, Naruto." Deidara said.

He ran behind Naruto and cackled, "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, when will you ever learn?" "What?" Naruto replied. "ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" Deidara screamed as the bombs went off on Naruto's shoulders. "Agh," Naruto screamed in agony.

"How do you like that, hm?" Deidara laughed manically. The clone puffed in smoke. "Darn It!" Deidara screamed. Naruto came behind him and kicked Deidara's back. "Naruto, I will prevail, I have a plane that will make me ruler of Konohagakure!" Deidara said while clay centipedes came out of his palm. The centipedes wrapped around Naruto's legs and arms and then exploded.

Naruto got up and screamed "Demon Wind Shuriken, Windmill of Shadows." Naruto threw a demon wind shuriken, Deidara jumped over it, the shuriken turned into a clone of Naruto and the clone threw kunai at Deidara's back. Deidara's clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Deidara come out and show your self," Naruto screamed in rage. Deidara came out and looked at Naruto with disgust. "Naruto you have to understand…that…Art is a bang!" Deidara screamed and homing missile birds flew at Naruto. Naruto threw two of his clones at the two missiles.

"Pretty good Naruto but, I must be going to the Akatski hide out…Lightning will come out and destroy you!" Deidara cackled. Deidara flew away and then Lightning came down laughing. "Naruto you will die here and now!" Lightning screamed. Naruto started up rasengan and ran toward Lightning and slammed it into him, and the clone of Sasuke's son disappeared.

"Naruto, behind you…" Lightning said. Lightning had his sword about to behead Naruto.

"You, don't want to do this Lightning!" Naruto cried. "You killed my father, what do you expect me to do, kill Deidara-sama?" Lightning screamed.

"No I expect you to believe me that I did not kill your father!" Naruto replied calmly. "I don't believe you!" Lightning said.

"All you say is crap, Naruto Uzumaki!" Lightning screamed.

"That is not true!" Naruto cried. "It is very much true!" Lightning said.

"Lightning let me have a shot, I haven't fought in years!" Sasori said.

"Yes, Sasori sama." Lightning said as he disappeared.

"Sa…Sasori?" Naruto questioned. "Naruto, Deidara revived me, I will rough you up a bit, don't worry my tail isn't filled with poison…this time…." Sasori said. Naruto started to stutter then, he said "I will destroy you!"

"Hahaha, I like to see a very determined opponent, but I won't kill you…his time, I'm just buying time for Deidara and Lightning to get back to HQ." Sasori laughed. Naruto got in battle stance, then he said "Bring it on!"


End file.
